1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven roll up screen device that is innovated in it's features and functions, and as a multi functioning exterior garage door screen device system, and is permanently attached on the inside of a decorative secure compartment of which is permanently attached on a horizontal line above garage doors and having a diametrical width that is identical to that of garage doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous problems are encountered by most prior Art that relate to functions, features and acceptable methods for storing their screen.    U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,857 August 1914 Applas 160/330    U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,539 September 1934 Simpson 160/328X    U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,813 April 1934 Harris    U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,332A February 1972 Luby et al 160/133    U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,676A February 1981 Presby 52/222    U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,378B1 March 2004 Brian
Some methods that were used presented unsightly experiences for consumers which had integrated overhead screen units in existing garage door systems that were on the inside rails by installing swinging screen frames into garage doors openings, and by installing hinged apparatus to doors to be pivoted inward. Another screen system that presents a permanent eye sore is found in the method of permanently attaching screen units onto the inside of garage doors which leave a bulky and unprotected screen device storied at the side onto exterior walls.